robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
Metal Fire
| season = The Masters | number = 45 | comic = Robotech Masters 8: Metal Fire | novel = Metal Fire | image = Metal_File.png | airdate = 3 May, 1985 | writer = Steve Kramer | director = Robert V. Barron | previous = The Trap | next = Stardust }} " " is the 45th episode of Robotech and ninth episode of The Masters. Summary While High Command determines the best course of action to take against the Robotech Masters, the Masters themselves develop a new plan to capture humans and reprogram them as bioroid pilots to cover for their losses. Synopsis An analysis of the 15th Squad's observations supports Command Central's theory that the Robotech Masters have come to the Earth in search of the last known Protoculture Matrix. A preliminary report on the captured bioroid indicates the bio-mechanical weapons are controlled by programmed androids. The bioroids cannot be stopped unless the cockpit controls are destroyed. Dana objects. Blasting the cockpit will kill the pilots. Supreme Commander Anatole Leonard seems to find this information especially satisfying and announced: "Gentlemen -- items to me our course is clear. We must commit ourselves to the destruction of these androids whenever they appear. You don't believe we could ever tom to terms with a group of barbarians like them? Their advanced technology leaves us no choice. Even if we could negotiate, we'd be doing it from a position of weakness, not strength, and that would be fatal. It's out of the question." Although Dana suspects Leonard's orders evolve from fear and prejudice, there is no way she can successfully contradict him. She is concerned that not all the bioroid pilots are mechanical androids but actual living aliens -- aliens like her mother. The lieutenant leaves the conference feeling very disturbed. The Robotech Masters are in a perplexing situation. The secrets of protoculture production have been lost with the passing of their creator, Zor. All attempts to rediscover those secrets through the cloning of Zor have ended in failure. Confrontation is their final alternative. The true threat to Earth and the protoculture matrix derives from the approach of another alien race, the parasitic Invid. The Elders are desperate to recapture the matrix before their civilization collapses around them, but too many of their bioroid pilots have been injured in battle to mount an effective attack. The Robotech Masters decide to capture human beings to determine if they can be reprogrammed to pilot the bioroids. Memorable quotes * Angelo Dante: "What's the difference whether they're cloned androids or live aliens,﻿ they're still shooting at us!" * Angelo Dante: "Target practice huh? Too bad there's no aliens around to aim at." Dana: "Oh brother! You're unbelievable! I suppose you think we should shoot every alien on site! Huh! Would that make you happy?!" Angelo: "Well, we'd be a lot safer ma'am. And I don't think anybody on their side is gonna hesitate to fire at us." (Right after Dana struggles with feeling of fighting aliens as she is half Zentraedi) * Dana: "The Bioroid responds to stimuli from a living being... That means the pilots would have to be living beings too or the machine wouldn't respond to them. But I thought the pilot we captured was an artificial android." References Characters * Dana Sterling * Angelo Dante * Musica * Octavia * Allegra * Messenger * Sean Phillips * Bowie Grant * Louie Nichols * Samson Beckett * Rolf Emerson * Marcus "Ace" Green * Anatole Leonard * Doctor Byron Vessels and vehicles * ARV-15A/B Bumblebee Reconnaissance VTOL Aircraft * Recon Ship 14 * VHT-1 Veritech Hover Tank * F-110 Falcon II * Bioroid Other * The 14th Alpha Tactical Armored Corps makes its first appearance, having the task of patrolling Sector 5 of Monument City before the 15th. * Dana uses an M-39 Mesa Eagle pistol while thinking about her recent experiences. Background information *" is based off of the original Japanese episode of Super Dimension Cavalry Southern Cross, entitled "Metaru Faia" (Meaning "Metal Fire" in English), that was aired 10 June 1984 in Japan. Cast * Larry Abraham as Bowie Grant * David Millbern as Louie Nichols * Jeffrey Platt as Rolf Emerson * Kerrigan Mahan as Sean Phillips * Steve Kramer as Angelo Dante * Greg Finley as Anatole Leonard * David Millbern as Louie Nichols * Melissa Newman as Dana Sterling * Bill Capizzi as Robotech Masters * Melora Harte as Musica *J. Jay Smith as the Narrator External links * * 09 45